Broadway, Is Your Fault
Broadway, Is Your Fault is the seventh episode in the first season of Glee: A New Beginning. It aired on October 29, 2011 and was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with Rachel getting in Emma's office. Rachel, Ms. Emma? Emma, Rachel? Rachel Berry? Rachel, Yes, the same in person. Emma, Wow, you haven't chage anything, you look beautiful right now. Rachel, I'm here to visit you and Mr. Schue. Emma, Well, you'll be surprise with the new New Directions, the're all so young. They won Sectionals just a few days ago. Rachel, Wow it is awesome! I can't believe I started my career right here... Then Rachel is interrumpt by Jade. Jade, Rachel? Titled Card Jade and Rachel get in the Choir Room. Jade, Hi guys this is my cousin Rachel Berry. ND, Hi! Rachel, Hi nice to meet you! Jade, Rachel this is my boyfriend Charlie. Rachel, Wow, you're so handsome. Charlie, Thank you! Will gets in. Will, Hi kids, we have to...(takes a look around)...Rachel? Rachel, Hi Mr. Schue! (They share a hug) Will, What are you doing here? Rachel, Well, I'm visiting my old school. Will, I can't believe you're here. Rachel, I was thinking that these kids should interest in Broadway and I would like to put the homework of the week. Will, That will be awesome! And what are you thinking? Rachel, Well, I'm thinking that they should sing only Broadway songs. Tori, That would be awesome! Chuck, Yes, I love Broadway. That's a perfect idea! Will, Rachel why don't you show us something? Rachel, That would be nice. Brad? Hit It! Rachel: Whenever I see someone Less fortunate than I (And let's face it - who isn't Less fortunate than I?) My tender heart Tends to start to bleed And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over I know I know exactly what they need And even in your case Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed Follow my lead And yes, indeed You will be: Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys When you talk to boys Little ways to flirt and flounce I'll show you what shoes to wear How to fix your hair Everything that really counts To be popular I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts You'll be good at sports Know the slang you've got to know So let's start 'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go: Don't be offended by my frank analysis Think of it as personality dialysis Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a Sister and adviser There's nobody wiser Not when it comes to popular - I know about popular And with an assist from me To be who you'll bee Instead of dreary who-you-were: are: There's nothing that can stop you From becoming popu- Ler: lar: They were popular! Please - It's all about popular! It's not about aptitude It's the way you're viewed So it's very shrewd to be Very very popular Like me! Jade, Wow awesome cousin! Will, That was great I really missed your talent Rachel. Charlie, Awesome now I know from where Jade take her talent. (Will receives a text message: Meet me in the Auditorium Now!) Will, Well Rachel would you like to show them some Broadway techniques while I come back. Rachel, Yes Mr. Schue. Take your time. After a while Will gets to the auditorium. He sees somebody singing in the stage. He suddenly recognize her voice. April: Think of me Think of me fondly, When we've said goodbye. Remember me Once in a while - Please promise me You'll try. When you find That, once Again, you long To take your heart back And be free - If you Ever find A moment, Spare a thought For me. Think of all the things We've shared and seen - Don't think about the things Which might have been . . . Will: Can it be? Can it be April? Long ago, It seems so long ago How young and inocent we were She may not remember me But i remember her... April: Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade They have their seasons, so do we But, please, promise me That sometimes You will think of me.. Will, April? April, Hi Will. How Are You? Will, What are you doing here? April, I'm here to take you back to Broadway. Will, April you know what I did some years ago. Nothing had change. I don't want to go to Broadway. April, Even if I tell you that I made some calls to really important people in the business and that they want you to be part of one of the best Boradway Musicals, Wicked? Will, You did what? April, What you heard sweetie. They want you as on of the directors. Will, But how you do that? April, I show them all the songs we wrote and they love them. Will, That's awesome but I'll have to say no. April, Think about it I'll be around all this week. Charlie, Jade, Luke, Caro, Darren, Rose, Dj and Teddy were walking by the hallway. Dj, I want to have another duet with Teddy. Teddy, Dj, Even though I love you so much I think our duets are getting bored. Caro, I don't wanna be mean but, that's true. Rose, Caro what are you going to do to return to the Glee Club? Caro, I don't know I'm thinking of something. Luke, Well, think fast because the club is very boring without you. Darren, Well I'm waiting the Halloween party for having my first solo so. Rose, After last week I will wait for having a solo. Jade, Well guys we have to leave you. Teddy, Where are you going? Charlie, We're going with Rachel. She will give us some classes. Dj, Good luck. Jade, Thank you. Later Rachel was giving some lessons to Jade and Charlie. Charlie, I'm done with Broadway. I'm a big fan but, it is so difficult to sing a song from Broadway. Jade, Rachel we should show him how to do it well. Rachel, I was thinking of that too. Rachel: Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Jade: Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes: and leap! Both: It's time to try Defying gravity I think I'll try Defying gravity And you can't pull me down! Rachel: I'm through accepting limits 'Cuz someone says they're so Jade: Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! Rachel: Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Jade: Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! Both: I'd sooner buy Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity And you can't pull me down Rachel: Bring me down! Jade: Ahhh! It ends in the auditorium as a sequence. Charlie, That was awesome now I know what Broadaway is. Rachel, I missed those duets.'' Jade, Me too. The next day Chuck was walking with Tori by the hallway. Chuck, ''I like your eyes. Tori, Excuse me? Chuck, I like your eyes. Tori, From where that comment comes? Chuck, It comes that I want to drink something with you. Tori, Ok. If you want something with me sing a song and we will see. Chuck was really astonished. Then Abi gets near him. Abi, I need to return to the club. Chuck, What you want me to do? Abi, I don't know i just want to say it. Chuck, Well, excuse but I have to leave. Abi, Where do you go? Chuck, I'm going to sing my first solo. Chuck: They say it's a man's world Well, that cannot be denied But what good's a man's world Without a woman by your side And so i will wait Until that moment you decide Chuck and ND Boys: That i'm your man And you're my girl That i'm the sea And you're the pearl It takes two, baby, It takes two Doo doo - wop! Chuck: Lancelot had guinevere Mrs. Claus has old st. Nick Romeo had juliet And liz, well, she has her dick Just like frankie avalon Had his favorite mouseketeer I dream of a lover, babe, To say the things 1 long to hear So come closer baby, Oh and whisper in my ear That you're my girl And i'm your boy That you're my pride And i'm your joy That i'm the sand And you're the tide I'll be the groom If you'll be my bride It takes two, baby, It takes two Chuck and ND Boys: It takes two... It takes two... Will, Wow that was awesome. Rachel, Hairspray is not one of my favorites but, you did it great. Chuck, That means a lot to me thank you. (After he gets down the stage) Tori, Meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow at seven. Chuck, Nice. April gets in Emma's office. April, Hi Em. Emma, Hi April. What are you doing here? April, I'm here to tell you, Get away from Will. I know he wants to go to Broadway but he doesn't do it because of you and the Glee Club. I understand that but his career is more important than you. So please get away from here. Emma, Sorry but, we're married and the problem is the you want him for you. You're just and sorry for telling it but you're just a Broadway bitch. So you should get away from here. April, You want to have a diva-off? Emma, Let's do it. April: Come on babe Why don't we paint the town? And all that Jazz Emma: I'm gonna rouge my knees And roll my stockings down And all that jazz April: Start the car I know a whoopee spot Where the gin is cold But the piano's hot Emma: It's just a noisy hall Where there's a nightly brawl And all That Jazz April: Start the car I know a whoopee spot Where the gin is cold But the piano's hot It's just a noisy hall Where there's a nightly brawl And all that jazz Emma: Show her where to Park her girdle Oh, her mother's blood'd Curdle If she'd hear Her baby's queer For all that jazz Both: No, I'm no one's wife But, Oh, I love my life And all that Jazz! That Jazz! It ends in the Auditorium as a sequence. April, You did it great. Emma, Thank you. You too. April, Thank you too. Emma, Sorry for the talk in the office. April, Don't worry I hear that almost daily. Emma, We should stand up my knees are full of pain. April, Mines too. Let's go. Later Caro gets in the Choir Room. Caro, Mr. Schue I want to talk with you. Will, Ok, I'm all ears. Caro, I'm really sorry I didn't meant to make us a problem but you know Coach Sue and... Will, I forgive you. Tell Abi to come back too. Caro, Thank you but i want to return in an original way. Caro: What ever happened to my part? It was exciting at the start. Now we're halfway through Act 2 And I've had nothing yet to do. I am sick of my career Always starting second gear Up to here, with frustration and with fears. I've no Grammy no Rewards, I've no Tony Awards, I'm Constantly replaced with Britney Spears Whatever Happened to My Show? I was a hit, now I don't know. I'm with a bunch of British Knights, Prancing 'round in woolly tights. I might as well go to the Pub They've been out searching for a shrub Out shopping for a Bush Well they can kiss my Tush It seems to me they've really lost the plot Whatever Happened to My I'll Call my Agent, Dammit Whatever Happened to My Not Yours, Not Yours, By My, Part! It ends in the auditorium with New Directions in it. Will, That was pretty awesome Caro! Rachel, Yes, you have Broadway in your blood. It was awesome. Luke, Wow, you're awesome! Caro, From all the persons that told me that yours sounds sweeter.''Abi, ''Why you didn't invited me to sing? Caro, It was my returning I had to do it alone. Abi, You didn't say that last night when we were making out right? Luke, What? Caro, No it is not... Abi, Please be honest you're cheating on him with me or at least you did because I don't know if you will still being a couple. Luke, I've never thought you would do this to me. Caro, Sorry it wasn't my fault. Luke, Please don't say anything. Caro, Broadway, Is Your Fault! The next day Will and Emma were talking. Will, April told me about your diva-off. Emma, Really? it was really funny. Will, Yes she said that. I don't know what to do. Is Wicked one of the greatest Broadway Musicals. Emma, Whatever you decide to do I'm here to support you. Ok? Will, Ok. Carla, Charlotte S., Charlotte M., and Abi were walking by the hallway when they find Caro. Caro, Abi let me tell you you're a freaking... Abi, Before you say something it was your fault i know my lips are a big temptation but I didn't told you to kiss me. Caro takes Abi's hand and they start the fight. It finishes when Rachel and Jade get there. Rachel, Girls I know the best sollution you can fight is the violence but, believe me it is not the best solution. I had to friends that were bi they had problems but at the end they decide which way to choose. One stayed with a boy in a wheelchair. And the other one stayed with a blonde, cool guy with a trouty mouth. At the end they became straight again or at least they say that. You'll have problems with your orientation but please don't look for the violence. Caro, That's true. Thank you. Then Charlie gets near them. Charlie, Can you please come to the auditorium? Jade, Yes, we're going. (At the auditorium) Rachel, Why do you called us? Charlie, I want to show you my progress in Broadway songs. Hit It! Charlie: One song Glory One song Before I go Glory One song to leave behind Find one song One last refrain Glory From the pretty boy front man Who wasted opportunity One song He had the world at his feet Glory In the eyes of a young girl A young girl Find glory Beyond the cheap colored lights One song Before the sun sets Glory -- on another empty life Time flies -- time dies Glory -- One blaze of glory One blaze of glory -- glory Find Glory In a song that rings true Truth like a blazing fire An eternal flame Find One song A song about love Glory From the soul of a young man A young man Find The one song Before the virus takes hold Glory Like a sunset One song To redeem this empty life Time flies And then - no need to endure anymore Time dies The door, Jade, Charlie that was amazing! Rachel, You have a Broadway soul. As me. Will, Wow, you really put your heart in it. Awesome. Kids now that we are all here together and April is present I want to give an announcement: I'm not leaving I'm staying here with you. April, I thought you will say that. Well, the chance still open until you decide to take it. Will, Thank you. Guys I heard you were working in something. Could you show it to us? Jade, Yes we can! New Directions: Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand Moments so dear Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure Measure a year? In daylights - in sunsets In midnights - in cups of coffee In inches - in miles In laughter - in strife In - five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure A year in the life? How about love? How about love? How about love? measure in love Seasons of love Seasons of love Jade: Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand Journeys to plan Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure the life Of a woman or a man? Charlie: In truths that she learned Or in times that he cried In bridges he burned Or the way that she died New Directions: It's time now - to sing out Tho' the story never ends Let's celebrate Remember a year In the life of friends Remember the love Remember the love Remember the love Measure in love Caro: Measure Measure your life in love Seasons of love Seasons of love. Will, Thank you kids. Now it's time to say goodbye to Rachel and April they are leaving. Charlie, In name of all the group Thank You you really helped us in this week. I hope to see you again. Rachel, Thanks to you you're all really cool guys thank you.' Chuck, I want to thank you in person because if it wasn't for you I won't get a new girlfriend. Right Tori? Tori, Yes, thank you. Rachel, You're welcome see you guys. Jade see you in my house. Jade, Yes Rachel thank you. For helping us and all that. Charlie, '' See you Barbra Streisand.'' Songs *'Popular' from Wicked sung by Rachel Berry *'Think Of Me' from The Phantom Of The Opera sung by April Rhodes and Will Schuester *'Defying Gravity' from Wicked sung by Rachel ''and ''Jade Weaters *'It Takes Two '''from' Hairspray ''sung by ''Chuck *All That Jazz' from ''Chicago sung by April ''and ''Emma *'Diva's Lament (What Ever Happened To My Part' from Spamalot sung by Caro Underwood *'One Song Glory' from RENT sung by Charlie Thompson *'Seasons Of Love' from RENT sung by Jade, Charlie, Caro and New Directions Trivia *It marks a new couple: Tuck=Tori and Chuck. *It marks the first appearance of a former New Directions member. *This episode marks the first appearance of April Rhodes in the Fanfic *This marks the first possible break up of the Fanfic. Cast *ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson *QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters *ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce *ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski *Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner *Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen *Songsinabox as Scott Scotty Howard *BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood *Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott *xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton *Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson *Justme18 as Carla Medina *Glee Rocks! as Charlotte Charlie Micalleff *Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez *Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore *The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsburry *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season One